mightymoshinemorangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Fluffy
Mr. Fluffy is a monster that features in "Bearly Legal" ("Scare Bear" in the US.) He was originally Vicken's favorite teddy bear. He appears to be a parody of Mr. Ticklesneezer from Power Rangers - albeit, far more malicious. Powers His apparent ability to bring other teddy bears to life to serve has his minions appears to be similar to how Pumpkin Rapper and Rhinoblaster can create their own Putty variations. He uses this in lieu of using Hoodie Patrollers, whom he apparently finds no real purpose for. Somehow, his evil magic and that of his minions can create a giant robot out of the scrap metal they collect from attacking Chelmsford. This is never explained. Character history Mr. Fluffy was originally a teddy bear at a charity center, which was "rescued" by Vicken because he was her favorite. She had grown overly attached to her teddy bear collection, and the Evil Empress despised that one-way love fest. Therefore, the Empress set to work bringing the bears to life as sexually-perverted and homicidal weapons of mass destruction - with Fluffy as their leader. While Fluffy and his gang were effective at harassing the Rangers and at destroying buildings, they were not particularly efficient at physically harming the Rangers. In spite this, Captain Emohead warns the Rangers that the bears are "having a picnic of death." They seem fond of setting buildings on fire. After one too many of the bears are beat up by Luke and Stef, however, Fluffy grows impatient and has them erect a giant Teddy Bot for him to wield. This proves to be his undoing, as the Mega Emo Fight Bot is able to find a weak spot on the Teddy Bot and strike it with the Mega Emo Sword. This destroys the robot, and de-animates all the bear automatons back into regular toys. Captain Emohead complains that he won't like what it would cost him to have to replace all the toys that had to be destroyed. Vicken finally decides to donate Fluffy - and other bears - to "some kids in the wilderness in Africa." Her reasoning is that if Fluffy and his gang should ever come back to life again, there "at least won't be any buildings for them to destroy." Stef is shown to be unsure of what to make of this reasoning. Personality Much like with Pedobear, who was a major web phenomenon in 2007 and 2008, Mr. Fluffy is morbidly obsessed with sexually harassing female minors. He also likes to refer to his "balls," a lot, even though he is never depicted having any genitals. His every other thought appears to be about his love-hate feelings for Vicken, or his insatiable appetite for destruction. His insatiable perversion would only be surpassed later on by Uncle Kuddles. It's possible that the reason the pedo-themed monster was split in the series into two different monsters is because the creators didn't feel they could secure the rights to having the actual Pedobear meme be the villain. Fluffy served as a substitute, with Kuddles being additionally created in order to hammer home a message about online safety. This could also be seen as a theme recycling on par with how Chunky Chicken's suit was repainted to create Turkey Jerk on Power Rangers. Even more strangely, Fluffy's perversion also extends to his minions; as they like to twist Emohead's words to make inappropriate comments about Vicken's derriere. Gallery File:TeddyMinions.jpg|Teddy minions destroying Cash Concepts. File:TeddyFightBot.jpg|Teddy Fight Bot See also * Vicken * Mr. Ticklesneezer, a far less malicious Power Rangers counterpart * "Bearly Legal / Scare Bear" * Uncle Kuddles and Fiddles the Kid (characters) Category: Monsters